


fresh sort of freedom

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALSO done for a pin board, Original Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: life from broken glass





	fresh sort of freedom

i’ve been by myself before

but never after you

this sort of new feeling

of old love lost

leads me to where i wish

i never was

but i never want to go back

to your cold touch

and it isn’t your fault

that my brain is full of fog

it’s passed down

smoke in my veins and bloodied knuckles mother to son

fear of the future and fear of the past


End file.
